


Basado en hechos reales  |  Sakuatsu

by sadmargarita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Haiku, Heartbreaking, M/M, Manga & Anime, Pain, Poetry, Post Time Skip, Post-Break Up, Relationship(s), Roommates, SakuAtsu Week, Secret Relationship, Superacion personal, Wedding Night, basado en hechos reales, voleyball
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmargarita/pseuds/sadmargarita
Summary: Siéntete libre de gritar, de putear, de llorardespués de todolo que estás a punto de leerestá basado en hechos reales.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 14/08  02:52 am

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es mi primer fic en AO3, mi primer escrito de Haikyuu y mi primer sakuatsu.  
> Y sí, está basado en experiencias personales.
> 
> Inicio redacción: 22/12/20  
> Fecha de publicación: 2/01/21
> 
> Todos los personajes de Haikyuu pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.  
> Solo el plot pertenece a sadmargarita.

* * *

-¿Eres consciente del efecto que provocas? 

Atsumu no ha bebido mucho, no más de tres botellas en realidad, pero ganas de continuar, no le faltan. Suelta una risita burlona y con la barbilla apoyada en la mano que no empuña la cuarta cerveza, observa los ojos ambarinos frente a él, pertenecientes a su rematador favorito: un ninja demasiado inocente y demasiado puro como para entender el tipo de dolor que lleva tatuado en el alma el _setter_ de los Black Jackals. No puede decirle más, no puede darle respuestas; sin embargo lo conmueve el saber que lo ha preocupado al punto de sacarlo de la cama en la mitad de la noche para acercarse a la barra de la cocina en el piso que comparten, preguntando tímidamente si hay algo que lo está preocupando demasiado como para que siga bebiendo a las 3 de la mañana después de un partido que han ganado. No solo porque el entrenador podría enojarse (o Meian, que es peor cuando está de mal humor), si no porque los ojos de Miya están hinchados de tanto llorar, su cabello es un desastre, el cenicero a su lado contiene una montaña de restos grises de nicotina y su nariz enrojecida delata que sí, definitivamente algo anda mal. Lastimosamente Shōyō , un ser buenísimo para el deporte, ante sus ojos es un cero a la izquierda en cuanto a amoríos se trata. Pero aún así, piensa Atsumu ahora que lo tiene tan cerca y alumbrado bajo las luces led del cielo raso en la cocina, irradia una energía, una vibra, una luz, una calidez que deja huella por donde pase, incluso si él no es consciente de ello. Y siempre ha sido así, no importa cuántos años hayan pasado desde que lo conoció por primera vez y su hambre por el volleyball le tocó las fibras más profundas en su ser. Siempre fue ese sol que iluminaba hasta a sus propios rivales, siendo esa la razón por la que sería un _crush_ eterno e intocable e improfanable para Miya.

Incluso un poco más que Shinsuke Kita.

La sonrisa de confusión de Hinata se hace notar:

-A… ¿A qué te refieres? -Balbucea.

Y Atsumu quiere hablar, oh, cuán desesperadamente, contarle a Hinata o a quien sea, cómo es que Sumu le va a ganar la apuesta sobre la felicidad, porque aunque ama demasiado el volleyball como para seguir jugando hasta los ciento treinta años, ha sido el campo de batalla en que ha recibido la estocada más profunda de su vida. Y aún así, a pesar de saber que debe decir las cosas, que el terapeuta se lo ha dicho miles de veces, que Kita le ha dado la razón otros cientos de veces más, la pereza por iniciar esa historia le gana y solo deja caer la cabeza sobre el regazo apoyado en la mesa, con unas intensas ganas de llorar y seguir llorando hasta que no quede más de él, o al menos, de este Miya que juró cambiar para bien y por el bien de sus equipos; quiere volver a sentirse ese degenerado que arrasaba con todo a su paso y al que no le importaba el estado emocional de sus víctimas; ja, no, quizá ese término es muy ambiguo. A ese Miya, que usaba cualquier excusa para sentirse más fuerte sobre las sábanas de sus acompañantes de turno. A ese Miya, le vendría bien hacer una aparición en este instante y encargarse del desastre que era esta patética versión suya del 2022. Estaba harto de vivir así.

-Voy a dejar el equipo -Le dijo levantando el rostro y las pupilas cristalinas por todo lo que estaba conteniendo. _En realidad, voy a dejar el volleyball_ , quiso decir.

_Y tal vez hubiera sido todo más fácil si me hubiera enamorado de ti._

* * *


	2. 14/08 07:19 am

* * *

Después de estacionar el Volvo, se tomó un momento para extraer una mascarilla y colocársela antes de descender del auto, sosteniendo con el antebrazo un lujoso maletín deportivo y las llaves junto a su teléfono móvil en la mano contraria. Aseguró el vehículo antes de dirigirse a los ascensores que lo trasladarían de los sótanos al hall del edificio en que entrenaban, a pasos tranquilos, con la convicción de ser uno de los pocos que usaba ese recinto, aliviado por no tener que cruzarse con nadie que quisiera entablar una conversación fútil y forzada sobre cómo iba su día o vida o entrenamiento.

Hasta que llegó al primer nivel del edificio.

Detuvo sus pasos en seco y en silencio, con la intención de pasar desapercibido lo máximo posible entre el resto de personas que como él, esperaban por un elevador. Tan solo un metro a la derecha, una conversación que culminaba parecía no pintar del todo bien en cuanto los miró de soslayo, inevitablemente oyendo también la inconfundible voz de su compañero de equipo. Poco o nada imaginaba que esa era solo una de las tantas situaciones que le estaban destinadas ese día.

-Pero Akaashi…

-Bokuto-san, entiéndame por favor. Necesito unos días para pensar en todo esto... -El suave tintineo de unas llaves metálicas resonó con sus palabras- Es muy inesperado.

Sakusa fue testigo del automático decaimiento del cabello de Bokuto, producto de la dureza con que la átona voz de su pareja le había hablado. Solo lo vio asentir y recordarle que lo amaba con un suspiro resignado antes de subirse en uno de los ascensores disponibles frente a él. Desde su lugar, Kiyoomi se debatía entre si esperar por otro o subirse al mismo, mas sus pensamientos lo retuvieron y al final se quedó esperando a que se liberara el siguiente mientras veía a Akaashi alejarse del lugar.

Para cuando el número 15 de los Black Jackals arribó al gimnasio, no encontró a ninguno de sus compañeros estirando. Sabía que en ocasiones llegaba más temprano que todos los demás, pero había visto a Bokuto subir al elevador, tenía que estar ahí, o al menos…

Se encaminó a los vestidores y dio con una escena que le terminó de descuadrar la mañana.

Barnes y Thomas, cuchicheando en el fondo de la estancia con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y cada tres segundos observando al hombre sobre la banca central con el rostro oculto entre sus manos.

Hinata, en cuclillas frente al hombre en cuestión, posando una mano sobre la rodilla izquierda de Bokuto y mirándolo con preocupación.

Inunaki, de pie al lado de ellos con el torso a medio vestir y la camiseta enredada entre sus brazos, la expresión lastimera en su rostro paralizado en el tiempo con los ojos fijos en el techo.

Meian apareció por detrás para susurrarle con un extraño tono en que identificó unidas la pena y el sosiego.

-Supongo que ya sabías.

 _¿Qué sabía qué?_ Quiso preguntar Sakusa pero no dejó que se viera nada en el rostro a medio cubrir por su protector. _¿Se trataba de Bokuto, acaso?_ Las palabras que oyó en el piso de abajo no le parecían demasiado graves. _¿Acababa de presenciar una ruptura?_ No lo parecía, pero claro, si fuera el caso, el ánimo del enérgico Bokuto se vería reflejado en la práctica, influyendo sobre el resto del equipo y sus resultados.

_Al menos esto no pasó ayer, antes de ese partido._

Solo levantó una ceja, para desconcierto de su capitán, que a pesar de todo terminó de informarle.

-...Que Miya renunció al equipo.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y votos, pueden encontrarme también en wattpad como @/MargaritaFettuccine
> 
> La próxima escena será publicada el domingo.


	3. 13/08 03:42 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sip, hay una razón por la que estos momentos tienen fecha y hora.

* * *

_ -Wow. Eso fue… eso fue fantástico. _

_ Eran productos del cansancio, cayendo uno al lado del otro sobre la cama impoluta bajo sus cuerpos. Miya se inclinó hacia un lado, sus manos recorriendo suavemente los negros rizos que enmarcaban el rostro contrario y sus labios entreabiertos buscando los suyos. Sakusa dejándose ser porque se sentía con ánimos para besarlo. El rubio entonces subió sobre las caderas contrarias, pausando el contacto de sus bocas para afianzar sus brazos a ambos lados de Kiyoomi y volver a hacer la pregunta. _

_ La maldita pregunta. _

_ No era la primera vez que la hacía, solo que en ese instante Sakusa no tenía recursos a la mano para usarlos a modo de excusa y continuar con lo que fuera que tenían escondido del resto, oculto del mundo exterior, con la única excepción del menor de los Miya. La maldita pregunta enunciada esta vez le dejó sin coartadas; probablemente siendo el detonante de todo lo que vino después. _

_ -Omi-omi… _

_ -Mhm. _

_ -Me quieres, ¿cierto? _

_ En la oscuridad de la habitación, tan solo invadida por algunos rayos de luz externos, rodó los ojos antes de confirmarle a Miya lo que él daba por hecho. _

_ -...sí... _

_ -Y entonces, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos… como una pareja formal?  _

_ Su cuerpo desnudo y aún agitado se tensó bajo el peso del colocador, que se vio obligado a elevarse y quedar sentado a su lado con las pupilas intentando escrutar lo que Sakusa sabía perfectamente su rostro no iba a mostrar jamás. Se sorprendió cuando, al cabo de unos segundos, lo oyó inhalar ruidosamente, como si se le hubiera acabado el oxígeno en los pulmones y estuviera luchando por captar algo de aire. _

_ No lo pensó mucho, ni se preocupó por modular el tono de voz antes de soltar: _

_ -Porque somos incompatibles. _

_ Esperaba, en el fondo, que entendiera que no se refería que Atsumu era libra y él, aries. O que llegara otra vez con esa tontería de "eres un uptown boy de Tokio y yo vengo de un humilde campo en Hyogo". No era esto a lo que se refería, y en esos instantes realmente necesitaba que le leyera la mente y no lo obligara a explicarse. _

_ Sencillamente no se creía capaz de lograrlo. _

_ En medio de sus cavilaciones, Miya bajó de la cama, raudo, tomando una de las sábanas y envolviéndose en ella antes de abrirse paso hacia el balcón. _

_ Suspiró. En ocasiones anteriores Atsumu se habría burlado de su Omi-Omi, de él y esas estúpidas respuestas que intentaba, sonaran convincentes. Parecía que esta noche el plan usual no estaba resultando, así que con la intención de evitar dramas mayores bajó también de la cama y se calzó antes de deslizar sobre su cuerpo la bata colgada en el perchero junto a la mampara y acercarse a él. _

_ Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio las lágrimas deslizarse criminalmente por las mejillas del rubio. _

_ Se abrazaba al lino blanco como si esperara ser consolado por ese retazo de tela; y apoyado sobre la baranda del piso 13, su respiración entrecortada y su mirada perdida en los edificios vecinos le gritaban que sí, esta vez lo había jodido todo con su ausencia de sinceridad. Quiso acercarse, quiso abrazarlo, pero a cambio recibió rechazo de su parte y no le quedó más que observarlo negar con la cabeza y fijar su vista en el alumbrado público de la ciudad, titilante entre la niebla ligera del mes de agosto.  _

_ Probablemente pasó un minuto en que Sakusa sostuvo sus negros ojos sobre Miya, fijándose en cómo su llanto era mudo y la faz de su rostro imperturbable, ausentes las muecas que solían originarse durante sus usuales berrinches y discordias. Le sorprendió también oír su voz serena cuando decidió quebrar el silencio de la madrugada. _

_ -Debo irme. _

_ Y la primera reacción fue: _

_ -Miya, son las cuatro de la mañana. _

_ -Pediré un taxi -refutando con el mismo tono y rodeando un triste intento de bloqueo, tomó sus prendas esparcidas sobre el tapizado de la habitación y las fue colocando sobre su cuerpo frente al pelinegro. _

_ -Miya, quédate. Puedes irte mañana temprano, ahora es muy peligroso. _

_ Si sonó ridículo, probablemente nunca lo sabría. Muchos segundos transcurrieron antes que el aludido se decidiera. En tanto, cierto temor había invadido la mente y estómago de Sakusa, sabiendo que a la tarde siguiente tendrían un partido importante y preocupándose por el estado mental del colocador del equipo. Si deseas no te volveré a tocar, quiso decirle solo para constatar lo que consideraba obvio dadas las circunstancias; solo que antes que las palabras salieran de su boca, el otro se había acomodado en el borde de su lado en la cama, con la camiseta y boxers puestos, cubriéndose con el níveo edredón y cerrando los ojos, dándole la espalda a su figura todavía de pie en medio del lugar. _

_ Unos minutos después y en total silencio sobre su lado del colchón, pronto Sakusa cedió al sueño sin mover un músculo en las horas que quedaron de esa noche. _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cualquier comentario, puteada o consejo es bien recibido <3  
> gracias!


	4. 14/08 07:25 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que las actualizaciones son cortitas, pero en mi defensa, hay capis que tienen más de mil palabras  
> es solo que esto está redactado tal cual llegó a mi memoria... quiero decir, basado en hechos reales.

* * *

Foster mantenía los dedos unidos por las yemas, los antebrazos apoyados en el borde de su escritorio de vidrio y los ojos fijos en la estrella frente a él.  _ Una de sus estrellas.  _ Si considerara esta una broma de mal gusto, probablemente habría pegado la puteada de su vida ante el bizarro humor de su talentoso jugador, pero había algo en él que no lograba descifrar, incluso cuando lo consideraba tan transparente como Koutaro o  Shōyō -a su modo zorruno, claro, jamás se dejaría engañar-, cierto estado de aflicción parecía superar cualquier sonrisa insolente en su diario repertorio. Analizando todo esto, Foster dedujo que la innombrable razón era de peso.

-Lo siento, Sam -volvió a susurrar el cabizbajo rubio, dándole vueltas entre sus dedos a un bolígrafo negro con el logo dorado del equipo-. No puedo explicarlo, pero yo… en verdad no puedo continuar.

La despedida fue inmediata, intercambiando abrazos con la mayoría de los integrantes del equipo en medio de susurros apenas audibles, deseándole lo mejor para lo que sea que fuera a hacer de ahora en adelante. Solo sabían que dejaba a los Black Jackals, mas la situación se percibía como si Miya estuviera dejando su vida entera. El vacío y la tensión se colaban por entre las paredes de los vestidores como si sus integrantes aceptaran el abrazo de una despiadada enredadera llena de melancolía hasta asfixiarlos con el mutismo del entrenamiento que proseguiría.

-Eres un imbécil, pero te voy a extrañar- le decía en voz baja su ex-capitán, forzando los dientes entre sí con una sonrisa macabra como cada vez que las ganas de gritar lo tentaban a mostrar el tenebroso yin de su yang.

En el último cubículo del cuarto de baño, y oyendo claramente el eco del sonido metálico que produjo el casillero ya vacío del colocador al ser cerrado, Sakusa se ocultaba de lo que él consideraba un berrinche más -a medias- en la lista del mayor de los Miya. Ciertamente los mini yos en su mente lo culpaban de lo acontecido esa mañana, podía hasta sentirlos corriendo a lo loco por los hemisferios de su cerebro; y a pesar de ello, el inalterable rostro del miembro más joven del equipo de los chacales, conservó el temple y la paciencia suficiente como para salir de su escondite solo cuando supo que Atsumu se había ido.

Aquella práctica se le hizo tan serena y silenciosa que se cuestionó por cuánto tiempo había sido capaz de soportar su anterior bullicio.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próxima actualización: domingo.  
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y kudos<3


	5. 13/08 06:43 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, Hinata percibe cosas.  
> El solecito es más listo de lo que todos imaginan, pero claro, cuando se trata de volleyball, el resto pasa a segundo plano.

* * *

_ La mañana del partido, Hinata se levantó más temprano que de costumbre para ganarle el turno del baño a Atsumu y asegurarse de poder preparar sus almuerzos tal cual el equipo de nutricionistas en que practicaba Yukippe-san le había indicado. Tuvo tiempo de sobra al terminar sus pendientes y aprovechó para pasar por la habitación de su  _ roommate _ para despertarlo, pues temía que se quedara dormido como en ocasiones le sucedía. Solo él y Osamu Miya eran capaces de despertar al colocador, aunque tuvieran métodos diferentes para llevar a cabo dicha acción, quizá uno más violento que otro. _

_ Sin embargo, se dio con una sorpresa al llegar al dormitorio del mayor de los gemelos: la puerta estaba abierta, la cama no tenía rastros de haber sido utilizada y a él no se le veía por ningún lado. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de intentar hacer memoria. ¿Había oído a Atsumu llegar la noche anterior? ¿Había dormido con la puerta principal sin el seguro puesto? Las noches en que Miya no llegaba a casa, notificaba a  _ _ Shōyō con un mensaje, sabiendo que Hinata había aprendido que la seguridad habitacional era importante después de haber extraviado varias pertenencias y ser víctima de hurtos en muchas ocasiones durante su estadía en Brasil. A punto de revisar el teléfono móvil para verificar si había recibido algún aviso _ _ , como llamado por la preocupación del ninja  _ _ Shōyō, la puerta principal se abrió y un ojeroso y decaído rubio ingresó, encontrándose con la mirada del otro a mitad del pasillo, que elevaba una ceja en turbación. _

_ -Oh… -inició Miya con cierta apatía matutina en la voz, dejando sobre el suelo el mismo maletín con el que el día anterior había salido de casa- Si ya estás listo, entonces voy a darme una ducha y saldré de inmediato. _

_ Su apariencia logró hacer que Hinata olvidara totalmente las reglas de seguridad que minutos antes le habían inquietado. _

_ -Miya-san… ¿Quieres que te espere? _

_ -¡No es necesario! -Gritó él, escapándose con prisa, sin ánimos de hablar de nada. Ya dentro del cuarto de baño, su voz resonó contra las paredes con un eco antes que inicie el clásico sonido de las gotas de la regadera cayendo contra el suelo- ¡Llegaré justo después de ti, no hay problema! _

_ Anonadado, y sin saber qué más decir o pensar al respecto, Hinata salió de casa rumbo al entrenamiento preliminar al partido que disputarían por la tarde, ahora dejándose embargar por la emoción que sentía con cada uno de sus encuentros de volleyball. _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por los kudos y comentarios<3
> 
> nos vemos en la siguiente escena.


	6. 13/08 04:20 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo puedo decir que el día 13 aún no termina.

* * *

_ Los jugadores del equipo  _ _ Boa Esperança eran exactamente como los habían imaginado: fuertes, astutos, enormes. Unos buenos rivales. _

_ Al entrenador le daba totalmente igual si se trataba de una contienda de práctica o la temporada oficial, el análisis previo lo llevaban a cabo siempre y las estrategias emergían de las mismas bocas de sus jugadores. El equipo local hacía uso de la técnica Foster: consistía en la responsabilidad compartida, una táctica en la que ellos mismos sabían, eran muy buenos. Su entrenador no pisaba la cancha en ningún momento, así que la fortaleza, planeamiento y resolución de problemas surgía de las cabecitas de sus miembros de equipo, y pobres de aquellos que quisieran tomar el juego de manera personal. _

_ A Atsumu no le borró la sonrisa ladina reconocer que esas palabras estaban dirigidas a su impulsiva manera de jugar. _

_ Aquella tarde se dedicó como nunca a visualizar movimientos de colocaciones para sus rematadores; incluso trabajando durante varios minutos solo con Wan-san en el saque y recepción de su pase híbrido antes que el calentamiento terminara. Sonreía sin parar, totalmente enfocado en el balón, animando al equipo y sin distracciones provenientes del exterior de la cancha. _

_ Cualquiera podría haber dicho en ese momento que su devoción por el deporte que practicaban era religiosa. _

_ Porque simples mortales alrededor, estaba seguro, eran incapaces de ver que esa concentración absoluta y esas sonrisas amplias no eran genuinas. Que podía brincar y correr, inclinarse y rodar con cada jugada pero dentro de su pecho yacía una planta carnívora venenosa espinada y acerada que le recordaba con cada respiro lo idiota que había sido la noche anterior, lo imbécil que fue todo este tiempo, lo infantil que podía resultar el querer entregarle todo de ti a quien amas como no has amado jamás en tu zorruna vida; y todo para toparte con la pared de censura y pretextos más contundente del siglo XXI. En el subconsciente de Miya, la palabra oportunidad había sido usada por última vez, aunque tristemente dejara en carne viva una bóveda de sentimientos que permitió se acrecentara sin medir las consecuencias, sin considerar un desenlace, sin pensar en los siguientes pasos más que el que lo llevó a formular la maldita pregunta. _

_ Una vez, y otra, y otra vez durante dieciocho meses. _

_ Sus pies se elevaban sobre el impecable suelo del gimnasio y las yemas de sus dedos se arrebolaban por el contacto contra el balón, al tiempo que una vocecita interior le gritaba con furia envidiando la felicidad que veía tenían otros. Akaashi y Bokuto. El megane y el chico de las pecas. La antigua manager de Karasuno y el cabeza de Buda. Su hermano y el torso monster. Y sí, este último ejemplo lo hizo rabiar más internamente. Esos dos habían viajado a Las Vegas durante sus últimas vacaciones para hacer formal en un país extranjero lo que aquí aún era ilegal. Par de idiotas. Obviamente jamás les diría que él quería eso que ellos tenían, aunque con quien lo quería todo nunca se iba a dar; ya lo había comprobado.  _

_ -¡Izquierda! -Gritó el autor de la masacre en su interior. _

_ De espaldas a la red, Atsumu analizó el estado de la cancha y el escenario que representaban ante la escuadra contrincante venida desde Sudáfrica. Tres en la línea de defensa, uno a su derecha y el armador junto al as en el centro. Su rango de visión le permitía hacer uso del número 15 a su izquierda pues ese lado estaba libre de bloqueadores, no obstante los defensores contrarios dieron un paso hacia adelante cuando parecía que Miya optaría por un volcado. En el tercio de segundo en que esto sucedía, Ninja  _ _ Shōyō había aparecido desde el centro trasero haciendo el salto bam que lo invitaba a darle un pase rápido. _

_ La anotación cruzada cerraba el primer set a favor de los Black Jackals. _

* * *


	7. 13/08 06:18 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y aquí viene la última escena del día 13.
> 
> pido perdón si estos escritos no son ni de cerca lo que esperaban, pero ya acaba.  
> de hecho, ya estamos a la mitad de la historia.

* * *

_ Una ceja elevada a su izquierda fue registrada de reojo. Había intentado por todos los modos posibles no tener una celebración, digamos, personal, con alguno de los integrantes de su equipo. Sus vítores fueron colectivos, quizá estrechando un poco más las manitos y hombros del solecito que saltaba a su lado como si transitara sobre un trampolín. Era de lo más normal verlo así de contento al ganar semejante partido de cinco sets, jugado hasta hacía unos minutos. Lo vio calmarse poco a poco, para tomar el teléfono del bolsillo de su maletín deportivo y teclear sobre el dispositivo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hinata, ¿hay alguien especial para ti? Se preguntaba Miya sintiendo algo de ternura, sin embargo no fue necesario enunciar nada en voz alta porque él solito se encargó de contarles que el famoso Kodzuken mandaba saludos y felicitaciones por su partido ganado. _

_ Atsumu sonrió cansino, la barbilla hacia el techo y los párpados cerrados, esperando que su cuerpo se enfriara pues habían lidiado una contienda reñida. Giró sobre sus talones dejando a su espalda encargarse de ser la traba entre el hombre que lo había observado con el ceño fruncido durante todo el encuentro, y su agujereado, maltratado, débil corazón; y dicho sea de paso aún continuaba emitiéndole esas vibras de ‘dame la cara, idiota’, pero no se sentía con ganas de hacer eso, ni hacer nada en realidad. A su alrededor, el resto de los chacales hablaban de ir a celebrar a algún lado, aunque sea con una copa, y él declinaba cortésmente quizá por primera vez en la vida. Había tenido suficiente de simulaciones por hoy, le había costado y le seguía costando, y con cada movimiento y acción que ejecutaba sentía que su desmoronamiento real estaba cada vez más próximo. No podía dejar que vieran lo ridículo que podía llegar a ser el colocador del corazón partido, menos si estaba expuesto a la ingesta de alcohol, así que tomó asiento en la banca central de los vestidores dispuesto a acompañar los chistes de sus compañeros mientras estos iban entrando y saliendo de las duchas, magistralmente simulando que no pasaba nada. _

_ Fue el último en tomar un baño esa noche, y fue el último en irse también, todo sin enfrentar a ninguna de las miradas de la última hora, que reconocía como si pudiera identificarlas con un sexto sentido sobre su nuca; tan densas como cargando el peso de un conjuro que lo incitaba a confrontar lo que en cualquier otro momento no hubiera dejado pasar por alto y hubiera podido terminar en tocamientos más fuego entre dos, más promesas de parte suya rebotando sobre el silencio del gimnasio como testigo. _

_ Como tantas otras ocasiones a escondidas del equipo. _

_ Hoy era diferente, en todo caso. Y eso que el día aún no terminaba. De pronto tenía ganas de sumergirse en el frescor de las bebidas con lúpulo de cebada en la nevera de su casa.  _

* * *


	8. 14/08 04:32 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inhalar, exhalar. Abrir los ojos.
> 
> Cálmate, Kiyoomi. Solo estás aquí para preguntarle por qué decidió dejar el equipo. No tienes porqué preocuparte por algo más.  
> Se lo repetía como un mantra hasta que dio con el 301 y tocó la puerta de madera con los nudillos.

* * *

Acurrucado sobre el terciopelo del sofá, picaba una a una las almendras de la bombonera frente a él, mientras con la mano libre hacía zapping en la gran pantalla del living. Tenía la tarde libre hoy, sin prácticas ni control con el fisioterapeuta, así que después de un baño con sales relajantes creyó que podría disfrutar del atardecer, sin pensar que todo cambiaría en un segundo cuando su cuerpo se irguió al ver al entrenador aparecer en pantalla, rodeado de incontables periodistas deportivos de reconocidos medios, bloqueándole el paso a la salida de lo que reconoció como su lugar de entrenamiento diario.

— ...un tema personal que escapa totalmente de las manos de la administración de los Black Jackals…

— Entrenador, ¿estaría este tema personal ligado al aumento del tipo de cambio en nuestro país?

Samson Foster frunció el ceño de un modo que daba a entender que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que un asunto monetario sería sacado a colación.

— Como ya dije, la decisión de Atsumu Miya es estrictamente personal y todos en el equipo le deseamos…

Presionó el botón de apagado antes de terminar de escuchar sus declaraciones. Un suspiro se trabó en su garganta y pestañeando tantas veces hasta que sintió mareos, se dirigió a su habitación a vestirse lo más rápido y decente que le permitían los nervios y sus temblorosos dedos: una camiseta de algodón, unos pantalones rectos y un sobretodo de gamuza fueron lo primero que encontró entreabriendo cajones y compartimientos. Luego de unos minutos escogió un cinturón y mascarilla a juego, y aunque casi olvida las llaves del auto, no perdió más tiempo y salió corriendo hacia el elevador. El viaje hasta el aparcamiento se le hizo eterno, por lo que llegando al auto abordó lo más rápido posible e intentó volar, presionando el acelerador.

Es solo un berrinche, trataba de convencerse aunque la evidencia le gritaba, zarandeaba y lastimaba diciéndole que no.  _ Miya idiota _ , juró apretando las manos en el volante cuando frenó por una luz que cambió de ámbar a rojo y le tomó desprevenido.  _ ¡Miya, idiota! _ Gritó agitando las palmas contra el timón, arrugando la frente y buscando la respuesta en la tapicería superior del vehículo.

Unos momentos y mucho tráfico más tarde, arribó a la calle en que Atsumu compartía piso con el niño de la energía que nunca se acababa. Cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que el pequeño no estuviera presente cuando quisiera gritarle a la razón de sus jaquecas  — palabras que aún desconocía pero estaba seguro, serían espontáneas — descendió y se tomó un segundo para recuperar algo de compostura. No iba a permitir que ajenos a su situación lo vieran en ese estado, y a pesar de que todavía no tenía claro por qué precisamente hoy desde los dieciocho meses, había decidido aparecerse por aquí, no podía negar que el nerviosismo se instalaba en su estómago y el miedo porque algo saliera mal lo estaba acechando.

Tenía que lograr que recapacitara, el equipo no podía quedarse sin colocador.

_No, esta solo es una excusa,_ se reprendió. _Tú estás aquí porque necesitas respuestas. Tú necesitas saber por qué está siendo un cobarde,_ continuó, _por qué está dejando la octava maravilla que logró que un maniático como tú y un infame como él cruzaran miradas por primera vez hace muchos años._ Sus latidos se aceleraban. _¿Creíste en algún momento que caerías bajo esa mirada petulante que parecía brillar mucho más cuando le dirigías la palabra que cuando comía los onigiris de su hermano?_ _Durante la preparatoria reprobaste cada una de sus deshonrosas acciones en los encuentros de práctica y campamentos de entrenamiento, ¿por qué le diste la oportunidad de colarse en tu cama, de brindar calidez a tus brazos, de mostrarte que más allá de los gérmenes y las motas de polvo hay emociones por las que dejarse embargar en el mundo exterior?_

Inhalar, exhalar. Abrir los ojos.

_ Cálmate, Kiyoomi. Solo estás aquí para preguntarle por qué decidió dejar el equipo. No tienes porqué preocuparte por algo más. _

Se lo repetía como un mantra hasta que dio con el 301 y tocó la puerta de madera con los nudillos.

Sintió que habían pasado cien minutos mientras esperaba.  _ Tal vez no hay nadie adentro y tal vez debería largarme y tal vez… _

— ¡¿Omi-san?!

Hinata  Shōyō se apareció en la puerta con la laptop en el regazo y uno de los auriculares colgando sobre su pecho mientras el otro permanecía en su oreja. Su expresión de asombro solo acrecentaba el nerviosismo en Sakusa, quien no supo si preguntar por el rubio que andaba buscando o solo salir corriendo. No sabía cómo iniciar siquiera la más mínima interrogante casual cuando lo vio girar los ojos hacia la pantalla al excusarse:

— No, Kenma, sigo aquí. Es Sakusa-san, pero…

Hubo un silencio incómodo envolviéndolos.

— Hi -Hinata, está… ¿está Atsumu?

_ ¡Lo logré!  _ Internamente gritaba, pensando en que si lo invitaba a pasar negaría cortésmente.  _ Quizá lo más adecuado sería tener la conversación en el auto… _

— No… Él no está. Visitaría Hyogo, dijo. Uhm, salió rumbo a la estación hace como dos horas…

Con una reverencia y un peculiar dolor en el centro de lo que identificó como su esternón, se despidió y bajó las escaleras de concreto pulido hasta llegar a su auto. Mudo. Tanto la mente como el estéreo como cualquier otro ruido externo que pudiera haber existido en ese momento. Volvió a casa y contra todos sus principios, no lavó sus manos ni se desvistió ni lo pensó al meterse bajo las mantas de la cama y llorar en silencio hasta quedarse dormido. 

* * *


	9. 19/08 09:17 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Él temblaba: temores, confusiones, las palabras de Komori cuando tuvo que sincerarse con él en busca de consejo, admitiendo que sí se estuvo revolcando con el mayor de los Miya, llenaban su mente en ese instante.
> 
> —Ya déjalo, Kiyoomi. Ya le hiciste mucho daño.
> 
> Probablemente haya sido la primera vez en la vida de ambos que Sakusa no hizo caso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> solo cinco capítulos más y se acaba el dolor...

* * *

Era hora.

Tras apearse del auto, se acomodó los lentes de sol. Esperaba obtener su cometido, pasar desapercibido y llegar al 301 sin llamar la atención de nadie o ser reconocido. Tenía esperanzas en el conjunto de buzo que vestía, la capucha que ocultaba su cabello y la mascarilla negra sobre su rostro.

Subía las escaleras.

El bullicio de unos niños llorando en uno de los departamentos del segundo nivel lo asustó tanto que se paralizó en su lugar, solo unos momentos hasta identificar que el sonido provenía de dentro de alguno de esos apartados y recordando también que los escolares todavía estaban de vacaciones de mitad de año. Lo único que lo obligaba a considerar estas cosas era el hecho de saber que tenía sobrinos en algún lugar de Osaka, aunque no los había visto durante mucho tiempo pero... no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en  _ esa _ familia.

Antes de tocar la puerta, inhaló con fuerza e identificó pop en inglés sonando fuertemente tras la madera. Él temblaba: temores, confusiones, las palabras de Komori cuando tuvo que sincerarse con él en busca de consejo, admitiendo que sí se estuvo revolcando con el mayor de los Miya, llenaban su mente en ese instante.

— _ Ya déjalo, Kiyoomi. Ya le hiciste mucho daño. _

Probablemente haya sido la primera vez en la vida de ambos que Sakusa no hizo caso.

Tras dos suaves toques, dio un paso hacia atrás y esperó. El volumen con que la voz de Rihanna se hacía escuchar disminuyó hasta ser un susurro de fondo y la puerta abierta le dejó ver a un Miya en pijama y cabello despeinado, el par de pupilas miel dilatándose como si hubiera impactado contra un fantasma.

El fantasma de un capítulo que él luchaba por no dejar a medias. 

— Puedo… ¿puedo pasar?  — Preguntó con timidez, retirando los lentes de sol de su rostro.

Porque había más de una razón por la que Sakusa estaba saliendo de su zona de confort y se estaba metiendo en la guarida del zorro. 

Estos días habían sido un infierno, uno muy grande y muy miserable. Lo único en lo que no había impactado al cien por ciento era en los entrenamientos del equipo y aún así, contrariamente a lo que él creía, sus compañeros ya habían empezado a superar la ausencia de Miya al iniciar las prácticas con el armador suplente. Pases que solo y solamente Atsumu podía lograr.

Y ante las burlas y cuestionamientos de tipos como Meian o Barnes sobre lo feliz que debía sentirse ahora que no estaba el pelotudo del cabello teñido para sacarlo de sus casillas, no le quedaba más que mantener la cara de póker o simular la más falsa de las neutrales sonrisas sin develar que por dentro la culpa, el dolor, el remordimiento lo estaban invadiendo como un conquistador inglés pisando tierras latinoamericanas.

Con violencia, con ímpetu, demoliendo todo a su paso y logrando que Sakusa Kiyoomi tomase consciencia del impacto que producía en su estabilidad emocional y habilidades de juego, el hombre que ahora se encontraba frente a él, la única persona por la que su usual estilo ácido para producir frases y lanzarlas a diestra y siniestra sin consideraciones estaba siendo reemplazado por una serenidad contenida que en realidad solo estaba acaparando dolor tras ese tono bajo de voz.

— Claro, Omi-Omi. Pasa, toma asiento, ¿quieres tomar asiento? ¿O deseas tomar algo? Je, ¿café? Ah, cierto, que estabas intentando dejar la cafeína. Uhm, ¿puedo ofrecerte un té de cebada? No te preocupes que todo está limpio, yo solo ahm…

Miya iba hablando de espaldas a Kiyoomi, quien cerró la puerta tras él y lo siguió hasta detenerse entre la pequeña sala y la isla de la cocina. No le interesó ver la caja de cereal acompañar a un bowl con contenido a medio consumir sobre la mesa de centro, lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a girar, enfrentándose a su oscura mirada.

— Atsumu, yo…

El sosegado rostro de Miya no lograría engañarlo. Podía apreciar esa curva en sus labios que formaba una suave sonrisa, logrando que se eleven sus pómulos y se entrecierren sus párpados; sin embargo, sus ojos no reflejaban la candidez de su boca y aparecían opacos, carentes de esa chispa que antes lo embargaba cuando no lo dejaba en paz excepto para cumplir con el pacto que tenía con Sakusa:  _ Tenemos que mantener el secreto; _ se lo dijo tantas veces en tantas ocasiones, y hoy había venido con toda la intención de decirle que quería intentar destruir esa coraza de cristal que lo obligaba a pensarlo todo cincuenta mil veces, y aún así…

— Si no deseas sentarte, no hay problema, Omi. Oye, ¿cómo está Bokuto? He hablado poco con él pero Hinata me contó que por fin se comprometió con el chico poeta, ¿cierto? Se ven tan geniales juntos y ya llevan tanto tiempo, estoy seguro de que a estas alturas son totalmente inseparables…

Escapando del agarre de Kiyoomi, el rubio suspiró, rehusándose a mantener la mirada nuevamente, manteniendo sus manos ocupadas con los trastes en la cocina.

— Atsumu, no tienes que hacer esto.

— ¿Qué cosa, Omi?  — Las manos de Miya se movían de un lado a otro moviendo y girando tazas sobre la despensa.

— ¡Miya, por un demonio, basta!

La figura de Atsumu se congeló por un instante, aún de espaldas a un Kiyoomi harto, pasando sus manos por entre los cabellos y terminando por retirar la mascarilla de su rostro. Oyó el sonido chirriante de la llave del agua ser cerrada y del hervidor al ser posado con suavidad sobre su base.

Solo entonces el mayor le dio la cara.

— Es cierto, Kiyoomi. No tenemos porqué hacer esto. En serio. Todo está bien, no te sientas en el deber de… no sé, venir a intentar decir las cosas.

_ Intentar. _

El dolor en las pupilas de Miya no pertenecían a su semblante apacible.

Sakusa sentía más fuerte que nunca ese dolor en la garganta que le impedía verbalizar todas aquellas frases de disculpa que le venían a la cabeza cada noche desde que Atsumu saliera del equipo y la venda sobre impuesta sobre sus ojos se hubiera caído. Se negaba a dejarlo partir, así como así, sabiendo que gran parte de todo era responsabilidad suya. Maldito sea el nerviosismo en su ser que lo incapacitaba de acercársele y envolverlo en un abrazo. Malditas las mil y un excusas que su pobre inteligencia emocional elaboraba sin tapujos para impedirle afrontar que por más diferencias que hubiera entre ambos, lo que sentía no iba a cambiar. Maldita la madrugada del catorce de agosto, maldita sea.

Atsumu no solía ser del tipo que aceptaba las revolcadas de la vida. Sabía que la persona que tenía en frente se sentía culpable, y conociéndole, debía haberle costado muchísimo salir de su pulcro departamento, cruzar toda la ciudad hasta dar con ese vecindario y querer cambiar de alguna manera lo que, esta última vez, a él le tomó dos minutos asimilar. No que la sensación de vacío se fuera tan rápido, claro. Aún permanecía con él a cada instante, por las mañanas al apagar el despertador y enfocar sus ojos en el techo al escuchar a Hinata despedirse para ir a los entrenamientos; por las tardes al mirar las horas pasar sin que nadie le haya dicho  _ usa hilo dental después de almorzar carne _ ; por las noches cuando, en la oscuridad de su pequeña habitación, su piel le pedía a gritos el tacto de terciopelo y el ínfimo relieve de algunos de los lunares de Sakusa. 

Sobre todo aquellos en su espalda baja.

— Debes volver  — habló por fin el ser de cabellos oscuros, un tinte de súplica en su voz — . No te hagas esto.

Miya negó con los ojos mirando al suelo, nuevamente la serenidad maldita de esa sonrisa en su rostro. 

Sakusa pudo al fin, levantar una de sus manos para rodear la muñeca izquierda de Atsumu.

Y él dijo, conectando sus pupilas claras con los ojos carbón de Kiyoomi:

— De veras, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tú tenías razón, y te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho. Fui un intenso, tan insistente y patético  — posó su palma derecha sobre la mano contraria en un intento vano de entregarse consuelo a él mismo — . La hemos pasado bien y ya está. Es hora de continuar.

Sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes más, Sakusa rabioso consigo mismo por todas las palabras contenidas en su interior, Miya esperanzado en que el otro entienda que le daba la razón, y por su propio bien, también. No lo iba a atar a alguien que no tenía qué ofrecerle más que bromas sobre su uso del desinfectante de limón.

El teléfono del rubio comenzó a sonar desde algún lugar de la sala.

Con suavidad, volvió a desprenderse del tacto de Kiyoomi. Un intercambio más de miradas le confirmó al menor que era hora de irse, aún cuando no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada.

La puerta se cerró con violencia, comunicando la frustración, la rabia y el fracaso de Sakusa.

* * *


	10. 19/08 11:42 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Tranquilo, Samu. Todo está bie-
> 
> —¿Cómo que todo está bien? ¡Como me entere que has vuelto a enredarte con ese tipo estarás en problemas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y sí, Samu es el gemelo consciente.
> 
> Creo.

* * *

Para tener todo el tiempo del mundo a su disposición, ya estaba harto del lento pasar de las horas.

Pudo incorporarse al fin, sintiendo un ligero entumecimiento en la espalda por la dureza del suelo y cierta sensación además, de cosquilleo en las mejillas, allí por donde las lágrimas habían surcado su semblante.

Sentado frente a la mesita del living, tomó el móvil entre sus manos para hacerle frente a las siete llamadas perdidas y treinta y dos líneas de mensajería instantánea de Samu, devolviéndole la comunicación a través de la marcación rápida.

Apenas terminaba el primer tono cuando su hermano menor respondió.

— _ ¿Estabas durmiendo? _

— Ah, no, es que Omi-kun vino de visita…

Tres segundos de silencio no eran buen augurio.

— _ ¡¿Argh?! ¿Cómo que de visita? ¿Estás bromeando? Te dije que terminaras con ese asunto de una vez por todas… _

— Tranquilo, Samu. Todo está bie-

— _ ¿Cómo que todo está bien? ¡Como me entere que has vuelto a enredarte con ese tipo estarás en problemas! _

A esas alturas, lo único que le quedaba a Atsumu era reír.

Era increíble cómo el agotamiento emocional había hecho mella en él. Casi una semana desde aquella madrugada, y todo se había ido al carajo de una manera solemne e irrisoria. Era como si la vida misma se sentara a beber con él, copa en mano, y le dijera: bueno, te aviso que nos vamos a la mierda pero tranqui, será una experiencia interesante. Y así lo sentía. Dolía, por supuesto, físicamente el dolor estaba en sus brazos, su cabeza, los ojos, la espalda, el estómago, el pecho. Allí donde se suponía debía estar su órgano circulatorio encargándose de que todo funcionara como debía. Y además le dolía lo que no podía ver, lo que él consideraba el verdadero problema. Reposar boca arriba en el suelo adormecía su cuerpo pero no ese espectro que sentía por momentos arraigarse dentro de su piel y en otras ocasiones ser un oscuro velo envolviéndolo. Tirando de él hacia el vacío profundo, presionando sus cuerdas vocales cuando quería dejar escapar esos sollozos, sabiendo que si no los liberaba el suplicio sería peor.

— _...y no me estás escuchando… _

Y verlo hoy, intentándolo… le llenaba la cabeza de dudas, le llenaba el pecho de espinas.

— ¿Ah?

— _ Que me dijo Akaashi que la novia del cuñado de Pecas-kun puede conseguirte lo que querías. De hecho nos reuniremos en unos días porque ‘Kaashi quiere contratar a Onigiri Miya para su ceremonia simbólica y además necesitará de una banda y todo eso, ya sabes… _

El mayor de los Miya volvió a reír.

— Todo es tu culpa, Samu. Después de tu locura, Bokuto se volvió loco por seguirte los pasos.

— _... _

— Ah, ya sé, ¡desde aquí puedo ver esa sonrisa estúpida que pones siempre que piensas en Rinrin! ¡Niégalo!

— _ Tsumu idiota, solo estoy intentando ayudarte... _

Y él lo agradecía, en verdad que lo hacía.

No tenía un plan, y sí mucho en qué pensar. Su cuenta de ahorros parecía tentarlo a mandar todo al demonio a cada hora con imprudentes ideas que de pronto se le ocurrían y lo que verdaderamente importaba, esas cosas de las que realmente debía hacerse cargo, venía procrastinándolas desde hacía varios días. No obstante, esta podría ser una buena alternativa para quitarse a Sakusa de la cabeza.

O enterrarlo con más ahínco en su ser, ya para siempre. 

* * *


	11. 272 días después  5:44 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No puede no haber venido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado 272 días y nada ha sanado, todo sigue doliendo.

* * *

— ¡Oh, desearía verme así de elegante como Bokuto-san!

Hinata llevaba buen rato intentando enderezar la pajarita en su cuello. Se quejaba también, por la falta de costumbre de usar traje y porque el calor que sentía, dijo, solo le era comparable con el que hacía en Río.

— Tú también luces elegante, Shōyō.

Kenma, a su lado, le sonrió suavemente antes de volver a dejarse atrapar por las particularidades de la ceremonia, sintiéndose como en un museo descubriendo nuevas razas, alienígenas o humanas, para él no hacían mucha diferencia.

— Bueno  — la siempre traviesa sonrisa de Kuroo hizo su aparición cuando se puso de pie, presto a alejarse de ellos — , ahora me toca entrar en escena.

Sakusa no había vuelto a hablar desde los saludos rutinarios en cuanto se unió a la mesa asignada. Según el reloj alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, ya eran dos las horas transcurridas desde que el rito simbólico de  Bokuto Kōtarō y Akaashi Keiji iniciara, y ahora estaban en el estrado principal frente a ellos, sonrientes y tomados de la mano, mientras un Kuroo ruborizado por el alcohol narraba anécdotas a los presentes, micrófono y champagne en mano.

Cómo lo hacía, no tenía idea.

Quería escapar de todos, volver a casa. Encerrarse en su habitación y ocuparse de sus tormentos, todos ellos con un nombre y apellido que extrañaba con cada terminación nerviosa de su ser. Solo lo retenía la esperanza de verlo ahí, aunque fuera una última vez.

Por esa razón, precisamente, su mirada vagaba de vez en cuando por las mesas contiguas. El campo en que se encontraban era vasto, y en sus mesas, reconocía a muchos de los invitados por haberlos visto antes en torneos de la preparatoria o en las ligas nacionales, además del resto de los Black Jackals dispersos por ahí. En una de ellas divisó al bloqueador central de los EJP junto a rostros que asoció con el antiguo equipo Inarizaki.

Uno de ellos lo miraba fijamente, los párpados semicerrados transmitiéndole una sensación de amenaza por medio de esas pupilas grises, cruzando todo el lugar hasta llegar hacia él. Retuvo el contacto visual por un instante, el parecido era innegable pero no era él.

_ No puede no haber venido. _

Su concentración tuvo que volver a sus compañeros de mesa cuando se pusieron de pie con la intención de dirigirse a la tarima principal. 

— ...y cuando regresen de Estados Unidos  — le comentaba su compañero de equipo al chico de las mechas rubias — , ¿habrán dos Bokuto-san o dos Akaashi-san?

En los cinco segundos que le tomó desviar la mirada hacia el escenario y ver los instrumentos musicales que allí estaban adecuando, los latidos de su corazón alcanzaron una velocidad extremadamente peligrosa.

_ Atsumu. _

El chaleco negro con finísimas líneas verticales se ceñía a su torso por sobre una camisa en el mismo tono, las mangas recogidas hasta los pliegues de los codos. La elegante corbata sujeta con un broche de plata oscura. La sonrisa de niño problema y esos caninos ligeramente más grandes resplandecían en su rostro concentrado en afinar las cuerdas del instrumento en su regazo. Los relucientes zapatos dando pasitos suaves sobre los aparatitos en el piso frente a él, testeándolos; y su voz, ese acento del que tantas veces se mofó, coordinando con los otros miembros de la banda la instalación de cables y otros dispositivos.

_ Aprendí a tocar la guitarra en la secundaria _ , le dijo una vez.  _ En esa época Samu y yo competíamos por saber quién de los dos le gustaba más a la profesora de música. Él le preparaba dulces caseros y yo toqué un par de canciones para ella, pero la condenada estaba casada y no nos enteramos hasta el final del año _ **_._ **

Pequeñas piedritas negras destacaban en los lóbulos de sus orejas.

_ Me haría un piercing en la lengua. Solo que no te gustan, ¿cierto? Pero no me dan miedo las agujas para nada, soy valiente. Incluso me haría un tatuaje. ¿Qué me podría tatuar, Omi? _

Múltiples luces se encendieron alrededor de la plataforma cuando todo estuvo listo para iniciar la presentación. Etéreo, así lo vislumbraba. Ligeras motitas de luz reflejándose contra su cabello, surcando además el espacio tras él, generando unos fulgores geométricos que se intersectaban convirtiéndolo en el protagonista esa noche, sin importar que los novios fueran otros. Si tan solo pudiera decírselo, probablemente él reiría, se burlaría de su modo de describirlo, de los temblores que su cuerpo vociferaban.  _ Atsumu _ , quería decirle.  _ Por favor regresa. Te extraño tanto... _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el Tsumu que me imagino en la ceremonia: https://twitter.com/tsumoos/status/1306708805791690752?s=20


	12. 272 días después 6:32 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin pudo dar con ellos, acercándose a los tocadores y exhalando un suspiro. Lo bueno de encontrarse solo en la estancia era poder dejar que la nostalgia lo embargara a él y a su reflejo en el espejo. Lo malo, la puerta volvió a abrirse y los ojos prietos de Sakusa Kiyoomi lo encontraron a través del cristal, llenos de interrogantes y palabras a punto de estallar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tranqui, que el domingo ya acaba.

* * *

— Muchas gracias, Miya-san. Me sentí tan emocionado…

Kōtarō se apresuró en envolver en sus brazos a un conmovido Keiji, repartiendo besitos en su frente y mejillas, susurrándole que todo estaba bien. Y cómo no. Estos dos estaban a punto de tomar su  _ luna de miel _ en Norteamérica, escogiendo un camino parecido al que tomó su hermano menor: legalizar su unión en una patria que no les pertenecía y sin embargo les daba la oportunidad de acogerlos y validar sus casi diez años de relación a través de cuantioso papeleo. Bokuto se había esmerado mucho en recordar sus antiguas lecciones de inglés desde que tomaron la decisión; aunque le costó mucho que Akaashi aceptara, incluso teniendo que ceder a los días que este le había pedido para considerar el gran paso que esta unión significaba en sus vidas y rutinas. Atsumu les envidiaba en demasía, no obstante convenciéndose de que se trataba de envidia de la buena. Porque los veía de lejos y solo pensaba:  _ Maldición, espero que también me toque un amor así, ¿qué debo hacer para conseguirlo? _ Y por si fuera poco, Akaashi el tierno aseguraba que le había encantado la canción que tocó para ellos. El rubio se sentía impuro, indigno de atestiguar la felicidad de ese par de santos, así que agradeciéndoles nuevamente por la oportunidad, decidió tomar un descanso y escabullirse de todo por un momento mientras el resto continuaba con la celebración.

Era una finca inmensa en la que se encontraban, y según la prensa de espectáculos  — cuyos numerosos intentos de cubrir el evento fueron fallidos — , pertenecía a la acaudalada familia de Bokuto.  _ Millonarios o no _ , se dijo por un momento,  _ siento que los baños están muy lejos. _

Al fin pudo dar con ellos, acercándose a los tocadores y exhalando un suspiro. Lo bueno de encontrarse solo en la estancia era poder dejar que la nostalgia lo embargara a él y a su reflejo en el espejo. Lo malo, la puerta volvió a abrirse y los ojos prietos de Sakusa Kiyoomi lo encontraron a través del cristal, llenos de interrogantes y palabras a punto de estallar.

— ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

El sonido del agua perdiéndose contra el escape del lavamanos de pronto se sentía muy rudo contra la atmósfera que se formaba.

Atsumu cerró la llave, girando hacia Sakusa y apoyándose contra el tocador. Asintió lentamente, una sola vez, y el otro se acercó un par de pasos más hasta quedar frente a frente, excepto por su rostro, desviado hacia el suelo al no poder hacer el contacto visual que estuvo esperando.

— Cant… la presentación estuvo genial  — comenzó dudoso.

— Gracias…

— Y, y te ves muy bien, también.

Miya contuvo un suspiro, sin saber exactamente cómo es que el otro lo había encontrado ahí. Recordó haber tenido mucho cuidado evitando cruzárselo toda la tarde, y en el momento en que estuvo sobre el escenario, no reparó en los rostros de la multitud, sólo se había dejado llevar por la música.

Hoy no tenía energías para hacerse el fuerte, lo sabía.

— Solo  — continuó el pelinegro — , solo quería saber cómo estás. Nadie sabe si volverás a jugar; Hinata no me ha contado nada, y yo... Yo, bueno, ya sabes. Sigo pensando en que te debo unas disculpas.

— Estoy bien  — la suave voz de Miya se quebró en el último diptongo y carraspeó — . Ya hablamos de esto, ¿no? No tienes que disculparte por nada.

— ¿No volverás a jugar?

Cuando Sakusa hizo el ademán de acercarse medio paso más, ambas miradas conectaron. El tormento en las pupilas del primero, el duelo en las pupilas del segundo. Ambos imposibilitados de expresar con palabras el dolor que estaban sintiendo, por más que lo intentaran; tal vez uno de ellos arrepintiéndose de sus acciones, quizá el otro gritándole internamente a su corazón que se calme, que no haga una escena. Que no estropee el esfuerzo de todos estos meses por superarlo todo.

— Ya te perdí, ¿cierto?

Mirarlo a los ojos ahora solo le confirmaba que aunque lo negara mil veces, no tenía escapatoria. Su amor por Sakusa Kiyoomi se mantenía en carne viva, oculto bajo una miserable capa de distracciones y rítmicas canciones, pero latiendo con violencia dentro de sí. Mirarlo a los ojos ahora y ver sus pupilas llenas de lágrimas a punto de desbordar lo empujaba a replantearse todo, romper la distancia entre sus cuerpos, acunarlo entre sus brazos y eliminar de raíz ese sufrimiento suyo que le estaba destrozando por dentro.

Mirarlo a los ojos, además, era recordar cuánto tiempo y cuántas noches durmió a su lado estrujando el corazón, rompiéndose el cerebro al pensar en las infinitas diferencias entre ambos a las que él solía referirse con doloroso desdén mientras Atsumu quería enterrarlas con indiferentes sonrisas. Su temperamento impulsivo contra la lógica seriedad de Kiyoomi. Sus manías y desorden contra las normas y costumbres. Sus intentos de convencerse de que los polos opuestos se atraían, mientras lo observaba renegar porque él quisiera tomarle de la mano una tarde de domingo. Y él callándoselo todo, creyendo que esforzarse y soportar eran su deber en lo-que-sea-que-tenían como relación.  _ No pueden vernos juntos,  _ gruñía Kiyoomi,  _ o empezarán a hablar. Odio las habladurías. _

Dieciocho meses.

A través de las lágrimas, los gritos internos de Sakusa colmaban todos los rincones de su ser. Había perdido, lo entendía. La oportunidad de tener cada amanecer acurrucado en su pecho a ese niño de metro ochenta y siete, refiriéndose a él con dulces sobrenombres, divagando entre caricias sobre las próximas vacaciones que podrían tomar juntos o el viaje a Hyogo pa ra cenar con su hermano; todo eso estaba perdido. Planes que nunca realizarían, fechas a las que nunca llegarían. Tiernas confesiones espontáneas que lo sorprendían desde la primera noche, en el cumpleaños de Komori, en que sucumbió ante sus muestras de afecto por primera vez, seguro de que se trataba de algo efímero, producto de esa tensión extraña que surgía entre ellos desde que eran solo un par de adolescentes. Un encuentro fugaz que creyó no tendría consecuencias a futuro. Una compenetración tan natural, que supuso que lo correcto era negarse a someterse desde el primer instante, negarse también a cooperar en lo-que-sea-que-tenían como relación. Priorizando sus temores por sobre la oportunidad de disfrutar del primer querer sincero en su vida.

Dieciocho meses.

Que su lamento fuera silencioso volvía todo más real. Los dedos de su mano derecha encargándose de esos ríos inestables que atravesaban sus mejillas. Susurró un lo siento con los ojos hacia el techo, parpadeando rápidamente, sin saber bien qué más podía añadir a su deplorable exhibición de sentimientos.

— De veras lo siento, Atsumu. Hice todo mal… espero que me perdones, en serio. Lo- lo siento tanto…

Y el rubio intentando dominarse para no saltar sobre sus brazos, por más que quisiera, por más que estuviera a punto de quebrarse por su propio llanto, necesitaba escapar.

— Yo… Debo irme; le prometí a Hinata cuidar de él si bebía…

Dos, tres, cinco pasos hacia la puerta y sin mirar atrás. La figura de Sakusa ahora de espaldas al espejo y sus rodillas impactando contra el frío suelo. Una corta risa lastimera atajando las lágrimas que descendían, sintiéndose el ser más patético de la historia, sabiendo que ni él mismo se perdonaría el modo en que había perdido a su primer amor. El último chance de exteriorizarlo, quizá hasta de decir adiós.

Atsumu no volvería a su vida.

* * *


	13. 92 días después 1:30 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Él la sentía. Un nuevo comienzo. Un reinicio que esperaba, funcionara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> solo quiero agradecerles por haberme acompañado en esta pequeña historia que hoy culmina.
> 
> creo que me dejé llevar por esas tremendas ganas de desprenderme de estos recuerdos por fin, así q me disculpo por haber ocasionado confusiones con las fechas. tal vez debí editarlo antes de soltarlo así x así, pero a estas alturas ya está de más.
> 
> gracias a cada unx de ustedes.
> 
> Pueden ver la portada de Keiji en este link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACjyCyKKaXU

* * *

El cielo despejado parecía bramar a los mortales que aquel día podían esperar una señal del universo y dejar que las cosas simplemente sucedieran. No habían árboles meciéndose contra el viento ni aves trinando en las alturas y sin embargo, la pacífica luminosidad del mediodía brindaba un aura difícil de rechazar, sin importar si se enfrentaba al ser más realista en la vida o al más intrépido de los pesimistas. Brillantes rayos de un sol de invierno se colaban por los ventanales del aeropuerto, manifestándose para todo aquel que percibiera esa poderosa energía, e impidiendo que Atsumu pudiera leer con facilidad las notificaciones de su teléfono, inclusive con el realce aumentado al máximo. Porque bueno, tal vez era él una excepción en la quietud de ese día. Quietud doblegada por el sonido de los aviones cruzando los aires y su mal humor por no ser capaz de visualizar nada en la pantalla de seis pulgadas.

Gruñía mientras la acercaba a su rostro y entornaba los ojos.

Al cabo de un buen rato no fueron necesarios más intentos cuando oyó una desganada voz que se le hizo familiar, llamándole por el apellido que ahora compartían.

—Oi, Miya.

Y ahí estaban, sus tórtolos favoritos. 

Eran incontables las ocasiones en que había visto a Rintarō ocultar las manos en los bolsillos, como encubriendo sus planes macabros de conquistar el mundo cibernético con el arma de última generación siempre predispuesta desde su escondrijo a cumplir con los deseos de ese zorro maquiavélico; hoy, empero, el detalle de ver que era la mano de su hermano —sangre de su sangre, mugre de sus uñas y el eterno grano en su trasero— la que era sostenida desde el escondite de tela en su cortaviento, le otorgó por fin la esperada calidez del corazón que lograba combinar con el día que hacía allá afuera, en pleno agosto.

Por supuesto que no iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

Miya Rintarō sería causante de que Samu ganara la maldita apuesta y lo sabía, pero a la vez, le hacía feliz.

Parecía que era su destino contemplar desde su posición cómo otras vidas alrededor de la suya lograban encontrar la dicha y bendición de ser amados; mientras él, bueno, al menos tenía salud. Al menos aún era capaz de sentir el amor y la felicidad que lo circundaban, ya sin envidias de por medio, volviéndolo consciente de cuánto merecían ese afecto. Pero por sobre todo, le recordaba que no debía olvidar de agradecer que permanecieran con él, aunque ahora fueran a estar a kilómetros de distancia.

—Qué, ¿llorarás en tu despedida? —Su hermano lo sacó del ensoñamiento en que parecía haberse sumergido. 

—¡Cállate, idiota! Estuve esperando mucho rato, ¡y ahora tengo que ir a registrar las maletas!

Los tres Miya caminaron en silencio hacia la zona de embarque, la joven pareja ayudando a Atsumu a gestionar todo el asunto este de los papelitos grapados sobre las tres amplias maletas que se llevaba a Sudáfrica. No necesitas chaquetas, le había dicho Samu la tarde en que su gemelo empacaba, convencido gracias a Wikipedia de que el clima en ese extremo del continente africano distaba mucho del que había vivido los veintisiete años de su especial existencia. De todas formas, y con referencias de Hinata sobre cómo era realmente el calor en Brasil, Atsumu había llenado hasta el tope las valijas con todas las camisetas y bermudas y sandalias que tenía, incluyendo ropas de baño de estreno, con la ilusión de poder disfrutar como debía de la costa sureña del Cabo de la Nueva Esperanza. No podía negar que la expectativa de jugar para una planilla extranjera alimentaba sus ansias de retornar a la cancha y formar parte del equipo de _Boa Esperança._

Él la sentía. Un nuevo comienzo. Un reinicio que esperaba, funcionara.

—¡Atsumu-san!

De entre el mar de gente, la cabellera naranja de su ex compañero de piso emergía y se apresuraba en acercarse a la sala de embarque en que se encontraban. El rubio ladeó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa de asombro; habían pasado algunas horas desde que se hubiera despedido de su querido Shōyō, no imaginaba que él tuviera la urgencia de volver a verlo tan pronto. Quién sabe y considerara quedarse si el rayito de sol le daba una oportunidad.

Tal vez estos pensamientos de autosuficiencia fueron el colchón mental que necesitaba para lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Detrás de Hinata, una alta figura vestida de negro y mascarilla a juego lo observaba con cautela, acercándose a pasos lentos mientras todo alrededor parecía perder el sentido de la realidad y se congelaba ante el estupor de Atsumu Miya. Ni las voces en los parlantes, ni los berrinches de los niños aburridos de tanto esperar, ni las vibraciones de los motores al despegar los aviones se oían tan claros como los acelerados latidos de su propio corazón, aprisionado dentro de ese cuerpo congelado en la mitad de todo, solo admirando la belleza de la persona que se detuvo a dos pasos de él. Mirándolo, estudiándolo, suspirando.

—Vine a desearte buen viaje —la mascarilla fue retirada suavemente, revelando una sonrisa genuina, pequeñita, tal vez imperceptible para otro que no lo conociera.

No como él lo conocía, al menos.

—A-ahm…

Los labios de Atsumu se abrían y cerraban cada dos segundos, al igual que sus párpados, todavía escépticos sobre la escena frente a sus ojos. Había transcurrido un año desde la última vez que había besado esos lunares, y ahora los miraba con la tensión latente de volver a rozarlos y acariciarlos con ese fervor que se esforzaba por convencerse, se dio en una vida pasada. Habían transcurrido varios meses ya desde que decidiera que era mejor para su corazón dejar que esos sentimientos intensos que lo quemaban por dentro se esfumaran en paz, realmente dudando de si lo iba a conseguir alguna vez, mucho peor aún si seguía observando los pálidos labios del ser frente a él. Maravillado, solo pudo aproximarse unos centímetros más a Kiyoomi y susurrar _gracias_ , uno que sí se reflejó en su mirar.

Sakusa hizo un movimiento extraño, presionando sus labios y revoleando los ojos antes de extender los brazos tímidamente; una invitación para que el otro se acercara y se dejara envolver por ellos. Tal vez como si no hubiesen existido los trescientos y pico días anteriores a este.

A tres pasos de distancia, el brazo de Osamu frenó la acción de un Rintarō ávido por grabar el acto ante sus ojos, justo como en los viejos tiempos; y este entendió al observar el inusual miedo en las pupilas de Samu que iba muy en serio.

Ya le pediría la historia completa más tarde.

—A Miya-san le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con Sakusa-san —aseguró Hinata, de pie junto a ellos.

Osamu giró el rostro hacia el menor con tanta rapidez que le dolió el cuello, y presionando sobre este, se enfocó a Hinata en busca de una explicación razonable que le dejara en claro que el secreto de su hermano gemelo estaba a salvo.

Hinata no despegaba la vista de quienes una vez jugaron con él en el mismo equipo.

Se veía triste.

Apoyados entre sí, Sakusa Kiyoomi y Atsumu Miya luchaban contra lo inevitable.

Cuántas veces Atsumu apagó el televisor para no verlo jugar. La única acción de respeto y gratitud hacia su querido ex equipo lo llevaba a encender una pequeña y destartalada radio que se trajo de Hyogo una de las tantas ocasiones en que viajó durante el último año. Luego de eso, sus dedos temblaban cada vez que se posaban sobre la carpeta ‘por borrar’ en su galería de fotos. Tal vez una por día, o por semana, fueron eliminándose las capturas espontáneas de un Kiyoomi con palillos entre los dedos, bostezando con la pantalla frente a ellos, o la camiseta de su pijama favorito estancada sobre su cabeza. Muchas, muchas lágrimas de Miya conocieron el exterior durante esta época. Muchas ganas también de empezar de nuevo. Sin saber cómo, sin pensarlo demasiado. Solo dejando que el insomnio y las canciones de uno de esos playlists para corazones rotos que circulaban por ahí, montaran el ambiente nostálgico en sus días vacíos, antes de tomar la guitarra y empezar a tocar algunos covers, antes de salir a presentaciones con los buenos amigos que hizo en la boda de Bokuto, porque encontrar un hobby que lo mantuviera ocupado y con la mente lo suficientemente distraída fueron la táctica para no pensar que estaba pensando en Sakusa.

Sí, fue suficiente con música. De ninguna manera se atrevería a tocar otro cuerpo y arriesgarse a susurrar el nombre que llevaba tatuado con fuego en la vena aorta.

Cuántas veces Sakusa se escabulló en las presentaciones de la banda con la que Miya comenzó a tocar tiempo después de la ceremonia de Bokuto. Observándolo desde las sombras, con agua mineral en mano para justificar su presencia en esos lugares, evitando ser visto y auto flagelándose entre luces de neón y salas atestadas de gente, solo para oírlo cantar sobre amores que empezaron bien y se fueron en picada. O grupos de amigos que se quedaban juntos hasta el final. Y recordar que hasta ese día conservaba en casa el estuche que le regaló una vez, con varios artículos de cuidado personal para cuando Atsumu pasara la noche a su lado. Un intento fallido de convencerle de que no lo hacía por otro motivo más que por higiene, renegando cuando el otro se le lanzaba encima después, dándole las gracias por ese gesto que apreciaba y que él, tan idiota, no pudo entenderlo. Posteriormente intentó acostumbrarse a las tardes vacías. No más ruido de malas comedias románticas, ni del horno microondas cuando el pop corn avisaba que estaba listo. No más atardeceres de invierno enredados entre las cobijas con té de frutos rojos en sus tazas favoritas, esas que Atsumu consiguió en un stand artesanal de dudosa procedencia. Una tarde en que se hartó de todo las lanzó con furia contra el mesón de la cocina. Ambas estallando en cientos de esquirlas de colores ya irreconocibles y él cayendo sobre el suelo con ganas de arrancarse el corazón. Pero no habían más remedios para esto. Debía pasar la página. O eso había querido creer. Es lo que quería creer todos los días.

Luego de los segundos que intentaron conservar en sus recuerdos como eternidades, Sakusa fue el primero en apartarse y extraer algo de uno de los grandes bolsillos en su chaqueta. Atsumu reconoció la portada por ser una foto que Bokuto tenía enmarcada en la sala de su casa en un tamaño más grande que todo MSBY juntos. Era una noche estrellada que Keiji-kun fotografió durante uno de sus viajes de pareja a la montaña Fuji. Y sí, Bokuto solía contar muchas cosas sobre su relación. Maldito búho.

—Tal vez —empezó a decirle el de rizos negros con voz suave, ofreciéndole el pequeño libro con una delgada cinta azul entre sus páginas y bajando la mirada—, tal vez te guste, como a mí. Encontré que su poesía es preciosa y algunas partes me recordaron a ti.

Miya Atsumu tomó el presente con cuidado, como si se tratara de un tesoro nacional que debía ser tratado con la diligencia necesaria para acogerlo entre sus manos. Él no era tan fan de la lectura, pero esto definitivamente le sería especial. Le agradeció a Sakusa con una media sonrisa y sus ojos encontrándose una vez más, quién sabe y con las ganas de quedarse horas de horas de pie sobre el mismo lugar, conversando, confesándose todo lo que nunca se pudieron decir.

La voz mecánica que anunciaba los vuelos internacionales los sobresaltó, trayéndolos de regreso a una realidad en que Miya tenía solo cinco minutos antes de salir por la puerta que lo llevaría a un nuevo destino. Uno voluntario y necesario; uno del que aunque quisiera escaparse ahora, ninguna ejecución de planes podría ayudarlo.

Torpemente, señaló hacia las compuertas por sobre su hombro, el dedo índice temblando ligeramente cuando tartamudeó que lo esperaba su vuelo. Una corta risita escapó de entre los labios de Kiyoomi, bendiciendo el alma del rubio, ahora con unas descomunales ganas de llorar.

Iba a girar, porque ya no sabía qué decir para despedirse o para continuar esa extraña conversación, y de pronto Sakusa se abalanzó sobre sus hombros con un sollozo que inició escondido sobre el cuello de Miya, para segundos después volverse un torrente de lágrimas incapaces de ser detenidas por ninguno de los dos.

—Perdóname —le pedía intensamente—. Perdóname, Atsumu. Por favor.

Miya lo abrazó con fuerza, también rindiéndose ante el llanto, a la vez esforzándose por controlarlo con rápidos parpadeos. 

—Está bien —le hablaba bajito, y esperó que su voz se oyera por sobre el ruido del último llamado para abordar el vuelo 107 con destino a Sudáfrica—. Te perdono, Omi. También he logrado perdonarme a mí mismo, ¿sabes? Ambos merecemos un amor que valore lo que podamos entregar. Que no nos obligue a más.

—Pero yo —refutó el otro entre hipidos—, yo te quiero...

—Yo más, créeme. Yo más.

Miya sabía que debía deshacerse del abrazo. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Sakusa volvió a hablar, aún contra su cuello:

—¿Puedo visitarte alguna vez?

—No —jadeó con humor, estremeciendo a ambos con su suave risa—. No debes, no lo hagas...

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—Un año.

—Un año… —Repitió Sakusa. Esta vez, lo fue soltando lentamente hasta que Miya pudo ver el rojo tiñendo sus brillantes escleras.

—Pasará volando… —Y se dejó ser, tomando entre sus manos las mejillas de Kiyoomi para acercar su rostro hacia sus labios, dejando un suave toque en la punta de su nariz.

Los siguientes abrazos fueron para su hermano, su cuñado y el pequeño sol. El único que hizo alguna broma tonta sobre cómo debía cuidarse Sudáfrica de su llegada fue Rintarō, más por un intento de suavizar la situación que porque de verdad sintiera deseos de burlarse. Nada servía, de todas formas. Atsumu, sujetando en su regazo el poemario de Bokuto Keiji, les dio la espalda mientras se alejaba rumbo a la puerta de embarque.

Las emociones se instalaron junto a él en el asiento 015A, anclados a la culpa por su última interacción con Sakusa. _Soy un maldito masoquista_ , juraba para sus adentros, inclinando la cabeza sobre la ventana, ocasionando un sonidito que alarmó a la dama de aparentemente cincuenta y tantos que le había tocado como compañera de vuelo. Un viaje largo le esperaba, y con él la reprimenda mental de haber podido decir algo o más inteligente o que lo delatara menos. Era en vano, ya todo era en vano. Fue entonces que recordó el libro reposando sobre uno de sus muslos.

La última vez que Atsumu leyó algo, fue un artículo sobre tradiciones culinarias en que Samu aparecía diciéndole al entrevistador que siempre fue el más inteligente de los gemelos Miya. El resto del reportaje lo recordaba a duras penas, algo sobre arrozales y calidad, que de seguro tenían que ver con Kita. De eso hacía unos siete u ocho meses; sin embargo, la última vez que leyó haikus probablemente fuera en la preparatoria.

_Algunas partes me recordaron a ti._

Su voz, esta última vez, sonaba apacible y temerosa, nada que ver con el Kiyoomi que conocía, ese que podía ponerlo en su lugar con solo una palabra enunciada gracias a su timbre grave y poderoso. Ya lo extrañaba, ¿qué ganaba con negarlo? Había una diferencia abismal entre saber que circulaban por la misma ciudad, y estar a kilómetros de distancia, en continentes diferentes, observando solo el número ya no agendado en su móvil, en que restos de un chat sobre lo que pudo ser se congelaron para siempre.

Quizá este fuera el último regalo de Kiyoomi para él. Debía tener algo, algo muy especial.

—No puedo creer que voy a leer a Keiji-kun —susurró con una sonrisa boba, abriendo el pequeño compilado hasta dar con la dedicatoria.

_Para mi estrella._

Sus hombros se encogieron con la sensación de estar invadiendo la privacidad de alguien muy respetable, muy correcto. Resopló, sintiendo vergüenza; definitivamente ese era un par de santos.

Pasó las páginas hasta el lugar marcado con la cintilla azul. Los nervios asentados en su vientre, las palabras de Kiyoomi todavía resonando en su memoria.

_En los cerezos_

_preso nuestro recuerdo_

_te deja partir_

_En mi memoria_

_marfil de tu sonrisa_

_yo te espero_

_Ríos nacientes_

_de dolores eternos_

_me acompañan_

_Luces dibujan_

_en la noche oscura_

_rumbos a casa._

  
  


Con el índice enredado en el delgado ornamento azul, cerró el libro presionándolo contra su pecho, y admiró las nubes a través de la ventana. Una lágrima amenazaba con escaparse, y la presión en su interior con implosionar sin importar que estuviera dentro de un avión a miles de kilómetros sobre el suelo. Parpadeó entonces, liberándola, y paradójicamente liberando la fuerza de sus sentimientos por medio de una serena sonrisa. _No_ , pensaba repetidas veces.

_O quizás…_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

> — _Omi, frueba, están buy bricos_ _—_ _decía un Atsumu del pasado con la boca llena y los ojos sonrientes, tazón en mano y los palillos sujetando un trozo de salmón con mayonesa extendiéndose en dirección a quien filmaba la mesa llena de aperitivos, y además grababa al hombre en cuestión._
> 
> — _Iuh_ — _se oía fuera del plano de la cámara, y una mano con largos dedos pasando por ese rostro una servilleta de tela con bordes azules_ — _. Te voy a devolver a Hyogo, Miya._
> 
> — _Jeje._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los haikus son pequeños poemas japoneses, parte importante de su cultura y literatura. Suelen expresar esas emociones que te embargan cuando contemplas un paisaje, resaltando esa conexión entre humanos y naturaleza.  
> Para escribirlos, la primera línea del verso debe contar con 5 sílabas, 7 la segunda y nuevamente 5 en la tercera, dando un total de 17 y elevando también su complejidad.
> 
> espero les haya gustado.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y votos, pueden encontrarme también en wattpad como @/MargaritaFettuccine


End file.
